


半掩之书

by mlest



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Identity Kink, M/M, Mild Painplay, Repression, Under-negotiated Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 他们都清楚彼此的真实身份，却佯作不知 。一切几乎和预想中一样顺利。





	半掩之书

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Few Pages from This Closed Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738119) by [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme). 



今晚的形势急转直下。克拉克·肯特手持酒杯，竭力避免看起来像只怔在车前灯下的鹿。

让他感到暴露无遗的不是画廊里白得刺眼的墙壁，尽管它们于事无补。不是恰到好处，精于修饰展品而非取悦宾客的灯光。不是落在他那件 ** _过时_** 了三季的西装上意味深长的眼神。也不是他已经对着同一杯酒啜饮了一个小时，甚至被提醒“你知道的，它们免费”的事实。

甚至不是或许会有人请他品评画作的危险。

这些都差强人意，不过是例行公事。克拉克常常需要在工作中处理逼近他舒适领域边界的局面。有时是外星入侵。有时是艺术展览。

尽管实话实说，问题不在于活动本身，而在于参与的人。这一次，是某个特定的人。

克拉克从前曾见过布鲁斯·韦恩，仅仅一次。他颇费周折才从皮肤下拣出钩刺。更久之后才自他的坟冢匍匐而出。

现在他们已经消除了小小的误会，设法建立起一段友谊——至少按新闻里的说法是如此。媒体像是对待风靡一时的明星情侣那样，喋喋不休地谈论着他们。

那纽带实际上要脆弱得多，但并非子虚乌有，只要超人守住大都会的疆界，而蝙蝠携他的阴谋诡计深踞哥谭腹地。他们界限分明，毫不含糊：禁止越境；非请勿来；只用代号。克拉克从未听到那只蝙蝠直呼他的真名，相应的也着意不去揭露布鲁斯的身份。至少在这一点上，他牢不可破的控制之壁和克拉克恰如其分的礼貌周全不谋而合。

领地划分中，社交场合被视为中立地带——又或许仅限于在大都会举办的那些。

在制服下，他们顺理成章地各自运转，适时的并肩作战也风光无限。而便装时，这样的会面无疑要尴尬得多。克拉克尽己所能地躲闪过了，但仍然一时不慎，于是现在他迫使自己目不转睛地盯着最近的画，以避免再次意外的眼神交汇。或许德语中会存在一个准确描述此类场面的单词。

他斜睨画布，上面繁复的笔触描绘出打印机测试页般的画面。它试图传达的信息不得而知，但个人而言，他可不会把这挂在自家墙上。

“是肯特先生，对吧？”

克拉克的面部肌肉抽搐了一下。即使褪去变声器惯常的干扰，他仍能认出那音色和语调；相形之下，柔和含糊的尾音只能算是蹩脚的伪装。他面带微笑地转过身，希望自己的表情没有过于僵硬，随即发觉布鲁斯已经率先饮尽了四五杯。短发依旧一丝不乱，但不耐的火焰在他体内升腾。克拉克不禁怀疑自己是否被选作了他不合时宜的发泄对象。

他真的早该为这必然的遭遇做好准备，他暗想，感到胃里一沉，但至少布鲁斯为他做出了表率。他能把合理推诿[1] 演得像模像样。

“正是，”克拉克回答。他本应依他习惯的礼节伸出手问候布鲁斯·韦恩，但突如其来的烦躁摄住了他——他真的厌倦了看到布鲁斯掌控一切，无论身着凯夫拉还是华达呢，永远对自己的权威自信满满，于是他装出一副彬彬有礼的困惑神态。“您是……”

那和扑面而来的氪石蒸汽不可同日而语，但仍足以带来短暂的满足。

“韦恩。”布鲁斯缓声回答，眯起眼睛。“布鲁斯·韦恩。来自韦恩集团。”施加在他姓氏上的微妙重音立刻使先前的手段比起轻慢更像是失态。克拉克微微着恼地抿紧了嘴唇。布鲁斯的确是先伸手的那方，但他掌心向下，那是商人的强势姿态。

“韦恩先生。当然了。我们去年在卢瑟的慈善晚宴上见过面，是吧？”握手简短有力，但克拉克仍在松开之前成功把他们的手掌转到了竖直方向。

“没错，”布鲁斯说。他把克拉克的伎俩看在眼里，或许意识到他今晚已经黔驴技穷， 看起来颇感有趣。他的目光从克拉克的脸掠向前胸后背。“假如我没记错的话，我们的初次会面可不算愉快。”

“我忘记了。”

布鲁斯对他亮出一个敷衍的微笑。“不得不说，你看起来出奇地健康。”

“说到那些声称我已经身亡的报道。”克拉克怀疑自己正露出那种人们试图就可怕的话题展开寒暄时特有的表情。“事态恶化时我恰巧在原爆点，给一个伤员披上我的夹克。钱包放在口袋里。他状况不好，我耽搁了一会儿，我猜——我猜造成了一点误会。”

布鲁斯举起酒杯，脸上的神情和他自己的如出一辙，痛楚看似是源于他悲情的经历，实际上更像是因为拙劣的谎言，因为不堪一击的胡编乱造。

“真令人难以置信。”布鲁斯饮尽最后几滴普罗塞柯 [2]，话音遗落在酒杯中。他从杯沿上方望向克拉克。

“比小说还要离奇。”克拉克赞同道。

一阵尴尬的沉默。一位客人挤过克拉克肘边，他习惯性的顺势让开。布鲁斯拉住他，像是需要借此保持平衡。

“听着，”布鲁斯说，略微过紧地攥着克拉克的胳膊。他再次意有所指地扫了克拉克一眼，从容不迫地打量着他的嘴唇，胸膛，以及更下方的部分，然后同样不慌不忙地挪回目光。

克拉克提醒自己，布鲁斯从前也这样看过他，为突然袭击做好准备，尽管他血管中的躁动正向着更深层凝聚。这就像蝙蝠的其他举动那样令他措手不及：委婉的称赞；强硬的命令；甚至或多或少地，重击下的喘息。

(“现在开始由我接手，” 超人说。蝙蝠把血啐在手套上。

“而你认为，”蝙蝠嘶声说，“我会任你那样做？”)

然而这一次并没有猛击朝他的——抑或是超人的——咽喉袭来。布鲁斯咬着下唇，似乎正迅速做着计算，接着说，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

“呃。”又是一个别有深意的问题。克拉克仍然盯着他的嘴唇。“你知道的，它们免费。”

布鲁斯酣畅地笑了，仍旧拽着他的手臂。“我知道一个地方，有大都会最好的马丁尼。”一同离场时他倾身在克拉克耳边低语，仿佛讲述一段轶事，或是分享一个秘密。“我喜欢配 ** _很多_** 橄榄[3]。”

 

*          *          *

 

他们没能抵达布鲁斯描绘的那间酒吧。他们甚至没有从画廊转角走出多远。布鲁斯领着克拉克走入一条小巷，靠向墙边，从窗口洒下的冰冷白光切割着他的面庞。他的双眼藏进阴影，嘴唇线条冷厉，提醒着克拉克他面对的究竟是谁。

“布鲁斯。”肩膀撞上砖墙之前，克拉克就已经毫不意外地硬了 。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯短促地吸着气。克拉克听到他的心跳漏了一拍，但双手依旧沉稳。他一只手挤进克拉克腿间，拇指正对着他的勃起，按揉着西裤的布料，另一只托在他的后颈，引着他以便接吻。克拉克的眼镜被撞得歪向一边，他伸手扶正了。他本应把它塞进口袋的，以免弄丢或是打碎它。

“留着。”布鲁斯说，然后吻了他。继他阴茎上那只放肆的手之后，嘴唇却只是轻柔地相触，这全然出乎克拉克的意料，莫名地令他汗毛倒竖。或许这就是他为什么以自己所能允许的最少自制投入其中。他环住布鲁斯的脖子，把他拉近到从肩到腿紧紧相贴，拉进一个筋疲力竭的吻。

布鲁斯含糊地嘟哝着，半是笑声，于是克拉克意识到他在诱导下再次遂了布鲁斯的愿，但布鲁斯也用欺上的舌尖敦促着他分开嘴唇，直到他们的口腔都彻底敞开。克拉克略微侧过头，好令他们尽可能紧地扣在一起。他的外套贴着粗糙的砖墙，随着布鲁斯的靠近反复摩擦着。

他不需要呼吸，可以一直这样任由他们唇齿相依的热度，布鲁斯揉捏他阴茎的手掌和直抵他胯间的阴茎令他的世界天崩地裂，但布鲁斯无此奢侈。他率先退开了，带出濡湿而飨足的声响。接着昏暗中徒留他们吃力的喘息。布鲁斯的手爬上克拉克的胸前，手指滑进他衬衫的纽扣间。

这个，克拉克想到，头晕目眩，仿佛他磨蹭了一整晚的那杯酒冲上了头。这或许就是他们所需要的。

或者，亦有可能，这会大错特错。

汽车从邻近的道路驶过，前灯掠过他们这一片狼藉。布鲁斯的眼睛危险地闪烁着，他又一次靠近了克拉克的嘴唇，同时探向他的西裤拉链。他绝非半途而废的类型，对于何时松手显然也并不例外。

“上帝啊，”克拉克在艰难喘气的间隙叹道。 “难道你总是这么——我们不能在这儿做这个。”

“嗯，”布鲁斯说。漫长的停顿中，克拉克拿不准自己是否应该直接——附近再没旁人，他可以在转瞬之间把他们带到更私密的地方。但某种迹象令他感到，那会打破此时此地建立起的微妙平衡。

这预感得到了证实。布鲁斯没有命令他冲上云霄，而是停止了推挤，转而拉着他走出阴影，回到街灯下的人行道上。布鲁斯的脸颊略微透出粉红，但除此之外看起来竟然镇定自若，边在路沿上大步流星，边单手梳理着头发。他立刻成功拦下了一辆出租车。

根据车窗上的倒影推断，克拉克看起来可是一团糟。

司机问起要去哪里。克拉克等待着布鲁斯一如往常地发号施令。多半会是大都会酒店——或者可能是Lexor，就为了戏弄他——总之都会是总统套房，充斥着奢华的丝绸、玻璃配铬合金的装饰、未标价的红酒以及体贴入微的客房服务。但布鲁斯只是询问地扬起眉毛，静待他作答。

“今晚忽然想要体验生活了，嗯？”

“了解另一阶层的生活方式 [4]总没有坏处，肯特先生。”他的微笑温文尔雅得令人恼火。

好吧，如果他确实想玩这套。克拉克尽力不把这视为冒犯。他交代司机去克林顿街。

旅途短暂，却几近煎熬。布鲁斯的手臂搭在椅背上，像世界上最张扬放肆的影院情侣那样，用拇指蹭着克拉克的后颈。余下的旅程中，克拉克都硬得发疼，而从后退的街灯在裤褶间投下的阴影来看，布鲁斯也是一样。但他仍旧友好地和司机攀谈，从天气聊到昨晚的球赛，即使在话题转向超人和他奇迹般的死而复生时，那缓慢而均一的抚摩也没有丝毫停滞。

这给了克拉克镇定下来的时间，他终于能够喘息片刻，思索当下的局面——他们要做这个，这是真的——接着，理所当然地，他开始胡思乱想。出于天性，蝙蝠以相当的怀疑与警惕对待超人。但布鲁斯·韦恩没有理由在面对极尽平凡的克拉克·肯特时谨小慎微。或许事实就是这么简单，但似乎希望渺茫。

面具并未褪下，只是覆上了一层新的。另一轮博弈，另一套规则。至少克拉克理解这一点：倘若打破它们，这整个谜语都将分崩离析，无论本当通向何方。他们会像其他任何夜晚中一样剑拔弩张地分开。假若他最终失败，代价也不算过于高昂。显而易见，布鲁斯精于分饰两角，而凭借他拉开的充足距离，假以时日克拉克也能够平复。

克拉克也理解：布鲁斯的确想要这个，以致他为此构建了一个场景。或许他无法承担让这显得过于真实的风险，又或许他从迫使克拉克压抑自己中汲取快感。他的游戏仿佛无形的束缚。 荣耀的枷锁。控制。

又或许，克拉克想，他不知道怎样做这个，除非扮作旁人。

当晨光降临，这大概会显得可怜。但当下，这——

克拉克在座位中动了动，瞥向布鲁斯的脸，凝视他严峻的轮廓。布鲁斯回望他。克拉克的呼吸因之颤抖，他想到——他希望——假如布鲁斯·韦恩是个伪装，那真是投入得令人心醉神迷。

布鲁斯的拇指最后一次抚过克拉克的后颈，精心修剪的指甲轻轻划过令他战栗。接着车子泊在了路边。

 

*          *          *

 

公寓的门猛地撞上，紧接着克拉克把布鲁斯摔在上面。这从他体内榨出一声抽气，一阵呻吟，然后是一个锋利而了然的笑。克拉克突然对把他操进墙板里的念头着了魔。他所了解的布鲁斯·韦恩是个享乐主义者，一个沉迷刺激的狂人，自然不难推想，他时常偏爱粗暴的方式。

布鲁斯试图从克拉克的钳制中挣脱手腕。“你比看起来要强壮，”他评论道。克拉克听从警告，略微松劲，随后却转而把布鲁斯的双手拖过头顶，牢牢钉住。

“我健身。”克拉克回答，试图听起来不那么混蛋，但收效甚微——或许这样一句台词就决定了这是不可能的任务，但布鲁斯还是笑出了声，仿佛他自己不是个老练的健身狂。克拉克用一个吻迫使他闭嘴，但布鲁斯那自鸣得意的笑容依旧贯穿始终。

“那么，”终于停止撕咬克拉克的嘴唇，他问。“你准备领我参观一番吗？”

“当然。这是我的门厅。”克拉克说，引着布鲁斯穿过客厅的一片漆黑。他没有费神开灯；透过敞开的窗帘，朦胧的月色和昏黄的街灯足以防止布鲁斯绊倒。“而这里是我的沙发。”

他把布鲁斯推倒在那张沙发上。布鲁斯双腿大张，慵懒地抬眼对他微笑 。他仰起头，从下向上解着衬衫。“就这样？”

或许他还期待着先来杯助兴酒，但克拉克只有即将变质的牛奶，和一瓶自打他搬出露易丝的住处起就立在冰箱里的百威淡啤。克拉克能想象他会对此露出什么表情， 所以他也就只能渴着来了。

“暂时如此，” 克拉克说，缓慢地跨上布鲁斯的大腿。他把手指探进领带，比计划中更笨拙地拽松了那个结。布鲁斯的衬衫几乎已经褪下，敞开着环在他身周，唯有领口由一码炭黑的丝绸固定着。克拉克可以像拂去蛛丝那样毫不费力地扯断它。他双手颤抖，但克制住了自己。“我想要你待在这儿。”

布鲁斯把他推到一旁，自己三两下迅速解开了领带，克拉克扯开他的领口，俯身把自己的口腔覆在布鲁斯刚刚暴露出的喉咙上，无所顾忌又毫无章法地吻着他。他闻起来是淡淡的羊毛脂气息和某种柑橘属香水，混着盥洗室的液态香皂。仿佛他今晚已经享用过私自离场的乐趣。

克拉克感到欲望在他胸中扭结，某种更加丑陋的情绪随之滋生。他露出牙齿，噬咬那咽喉底部。

布鲁斯从喉咙深处迸出声响。他向克拉克的唇齿弓起脖颈，同时设法脱下了一半衬衫，一只胳膊仍缚在袖子里。克拉克暂时更着迷于他颈间和嘴唇的滋味，在他试图挣脱时扳住他的肩膀，用力攥着迫使他保持静止，令他只能——

布鲁斯迎合着，但呻吟中尽是痛楚。

“上帝啊，抱歉。”克拉克感到一阵羞愧。布鲁斯的手臂上遍布已经发黄的淤伤，那绝非他的手笔，但他还是探身去够台灯，随后才猛地意识到那一定是上星期的事，是当——

“不，别———”布鲁斯急忙说，而克拉克已经扭亮了灯。 “——停”伴着一声愤懑的叹息，他陷进靠垫里。

“哇。”克拉克叹道。这画面足够震撼，以致他的惊呼几乎发至内心。他用指尖勾勒着淤痕的轮廓。这次布鲁斯一声不吭，只是把嘴唇抿成一条漠然的直线。“发生了什么？”

“你被大香槟杯打过吗？”布鲁斯问。“别相信什么女性是温柔的一方。”

“我以为向脸上泼酒要更常规些。”

“那是……正当防卫。”

衬衫之下，布鲁斯伤痕累累——他寻求刺激的见证，他疏忽鲁莽的代价。从他的反应来看，克拉克或许刚刚发现了唯一令他不自在的领域。他好奇那些被布鲁斯带上床的美人们是否曾因为他坚持暗中行事而深受冒犯。

克拉克的指尖滑上他的手臂，拂过肩头一片虬结的伤疤。

“车祸，97年的事了。”布鲁斯语焉不详。他把克拉克的衬衫从肩上推下，显然还没有彻底被扫了兴致。他把衬衫扔在地板上，倾身又关上了灯，手停在克拉克腰间。

“真险。” 克拉克说，吻了上去。用舌尖追逐着肌肤愈合后的纹理。

布鲁斯猛吸一口气，手指在他跨上收紧，仅此一次，向上挺身。“毫厘之差。” 他喃喃道。

克拉克的手循着他身侧蜿蜒而下，追随着肋间一道突起的缝合线。

“击剑事故。”

“击剑。”克拉克沉吟片刻，想象着布鲁斯摆出格斗姿势，包裹着紧身制服和面具，随后自觉多此一举。“那这个呢？”那看起来毫无疑问是一道枪伤。

“几年前的新年。我绊倒壁炉工具台上。确切来说，是摔在拨火棍上。”

这一片来自韦恩科技研发实验室里的轻微事故。那一道归功于巴西的高空垂降，另一处是因为在法国滑雪不慎。这里，他孩提时代曾坠下树去。那是棵很大的树。故事越发平淡无奇，他的叙述也渐趋索然寡味，最终克拉克意识到，与其说他局促不安，不如说比起描述自己的身体，他更乐意用上床打发整晚大好时光。

既然如此。克拉克的拇指不再寻觅下一道伤疤，而是拂过布鲁斯的乳尖，这似乎令后者受用得多，他的呼吸一滞，接着加深。“你真会给自己找麻烦。”克拉克说，竭力使这更接近挑逗，而非指责。

布鲁斯挑起一边嘴角，“我正期待这成为迄今为止最惊心动魄的一次。

而——当然，像布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人总会如此假设。克拉克没有费心掩饰他的烦躁。

“或者不会，”布鲁斯说，语调圆滑，但谈不上真正缓和。当他倾身不怀好意地咬住他的耳垂，克拉克勉为其难地稍微原谅了他。他的喉声沉入黯哑的音域，早先漠不关心的平淡腔调荡然无存。“你想要点什么[5]，肯特？”

那嗓音轰鸣着碾过周身，克拉克立刻毫无保留地原谅了他。他不曾认真考虑接下来的发展，只感觉自己硬了，布鲁斯也是一样，而触碰他似乎顺理成章。摸索，亲吻，按揉，直到那不可避免的时刻——在布鲁斯赤裸的情欲面前，这显得天真到无可救药。

“好吧，”布鲁斯说，懒散地亲着他的耳朵。“我先来。姑且把这当做交换意见。”布鲁斯舔着嘴唇，沉吟片刻，接着漫不经心地提议：“我想吸你的老二。你想要吗？”

克拉克的阴茎抽搐着，更硬了。他试着吞咽，但喉咙发干。他当然想要，毋庸置疑。迫不及待。

“听起来不错。”他轻声回答。

“很好，”布鲁斯笑了一下，从容地与克拉克对视，手放在他大腿上，示意他站起身来。他的手指滑向上方，松开克拉克的皮带，解开纽扣和拉链。

尽管布鲁斯看似完美自持，克拉克还是在手掌隔着内裤覆上他时捕捉到了加速的脉搏。他喘息着迎上前去，布鲁斯立刻双手扶住他的胯部，转而舔着他，弄湿了那层布料。随之而来的不只是一声抽气——克拉克呼吸急促，俯下身撑住布鲁斯的肩膀。他对于布鲁斯的口腔怎么会比自己的阴茎更烫全无头绪，但上帝啊，事实如此。

布鲁斯嗅着他，深深地、贪婪地吸气，接着坐回原位。他扫视四周，最终属意于他的领带，在克拉克的手腕上绕了一圈。“可以吗？”他问。

克拉克从没有——至少是没有玩过。布鲁斯等待着，看似不慌不忙，心跳却有如擂鼓，直到他点了头。

“转过去。”布鲁斯的声音轻而执拗。“手放在背后。”

克拉克依言照办。真丝领带在他腕上滑动，凉爽、顺滑、松到他不必超级力量也可以轻而易举地挣脱。实际上，他不得不把双手分开一点，以免它直接滑落。要么是布鲁斯·韦恩不会打结，要么是他期待克拉克拿出相当的自制。

布鲁斯的双手扫过克拉克的肩胛，十指张开，一路向下探索着他后背连绵的肌肉。作为穿惯上等毛料的人，他的手掌出奇粗糙，遍布老茧，而克拉克——颤抖着，但确以自制相对。拇指捻住他内裤的边缘，接着把它拉下来扔在地上。布鲁斯亲吻着他的腰，克拉克感觉到温热的呼吸，胡茬的轻触，和终于落在他臀部的双手。

“你 _的确_ 有健身。”布鲁斯呢喃着。

他以为自己该坐下来、分开腿，以便布鲁斯跪在中间，但布鲁斯仍要他站着。他让克拉克转过身，自己坐在沙发边沿，阖上双眼，嘴唇抵在克拉克阴茎的顶端。他用力撅起嘴唇，引导着克拉克的胯部，鼓励他继续推进，强迫口腔打开包裹着他。那令克拉克联想到——克拉克意识到他是有意为之。布鲁斯希望他联想到进入他会是怎样的感觉

克拉克闷哼一声，猛地向前送，而布鲁斯轻易地整个吞下了他，天杀地肆意炫耀着。

但那绝不令这场面对他的诱惑折损一分一毫。假如他能空出手来，他会牢牢抓住那斑白的鬓发，把自己定在紧窒的喉间，感受他的吞咽。他攥紧了拳。

“上帝啊，布鲁斯，”他的声音支离破碎。布鲁斯抬眼看他，鼻尖挤在他的下腹，眼神锐利，口腔被完全撑开。他的发际沁出汗珠，但看起来仍然乐在其中。

克拉克感到他温暖的鼻息克制地喷在皮肤上。而后他动了，让克拉克完全退出，接着以紧促的节奏重新吞入，同时包裹着、挤压着克拉克的双球。这感觉无以伦比。布鲁斯喉间的湿热与柔韧，他游刃有余的镇定，他的神态——超脱 ** _其外_** ，却执意要克拉克沉浸其中的模样。克拉克感觉膝盖发软，沉闷的咆哮逼近耳畔。假如手腕没有被缚，他会捂着嘴掩饰自己的呻吟，但现在他只能强行咽下，因为漏网的响亮喘息而一阵尴尬。

这太多了，汹涌而至，势不可挡，而且——

今晚多半是露水情缘。布鲁斯·韦恩的确会保持奇特的长期暧昧，但绝不是和克拉克这样的人。而克拉克——他不顾一切地想要比这更长久。

他本想凑出完整的句子，却只咕哝出含混的致歉，从布鲁斯口中抽离。唇间柔软的阻力和齿列意外的磕碰成了最后一根稻草——他膝盖一沉，阴茎沉重而湿润地垂在腿间。

布鲁斯单手扶住他的肩膀。“太过了？”他问。 他还在抚摸着自己，掌根按着胯下，这装模作样的混蛋。

克拉克长出一口气，大笑出声。他感觉脸上发烧，实际上全身如此，只他一人赤身裸体显得有失公平。他甩掉那条领带，以此情此景下比他自己料想中沉稳得多的姿态摸索着去解布鲁斯的皮带。“等一下，等一下，”布鲁斯说着抬起身，以便克拉克一并拽下他的西裤和内裤。

一如既往地，布鲁斯完全名副其实，克拉克看不出丝毫夸张。他的阴茎勃起发红，闪烁着前液，和这身躯的其他部分一样伟岸，在克拉克的注视下微微痉挛，紧绷着抵住下腹。

克拉克用手指摩挲着他，柔软的肌肤在他的触摸下战栗。拇指抚过顶端时，布鲁斯从紧闭的牙关嘶声抽气。当克拉克俯下身，浅而缓慢地吻着他，他们的躯体间犹如烈火灼烧。

“所以，有点子了吗？”布鲁斯问，仍旧令人发疯地洋洋自得。

“嗯，”克拉克回答。“一两个吧。我想——”他的手指滑向下，再向下。“我——”

“你想操我？”

“嗯。”

“说出来。”

“我想操你。”

“而你认为，”布鲁斯生硬的语气令克拉克的欲望完全聚焦起来，“我会任你那样做？”

这仍是个反问句，但克拉克还是作答了，如果再三说“请”也能算是回答的话。布鲁斯报以微笑，致命如黑暗中的刀锋。他捉住克拉克的手腕，将他的手指举到唇边，舌尖灵活而柔和地捻动着润湿了它们，再引着他回到原位。

克拉克感觉到布鲁斯身体的抗拒，以及他推进第一个指节时突然的妥协他向后仰头，倚在沙发靠垫上，脉搏撞着克拉克的指尖。整个晚上头一遭，镇定弃他而去，顷刻间无影无踪，他下颌的线条松弛下来，仿佛此刻终于厌倦了嘲笑克拉克。

“你有东西吗？” 布鲁斯哑声问。紧接着，“不，等等。还不用。”一侧脚踝攀上克拉克的肩头，胯部倾斜着抬离了沙发，使克拉克又深入了一个指节。他小腹的肌肉收紧了。“克拉克。”他说，既非命令，也非警告，只是念着他的名字。

克拉克几乎急不可待地把他折成了两半。

这从他体内逼出一声嘶哑的呻吟。克拉克蜷曲手指，布鲁斯的身体随他触碰中微妙的变化瑟瑟发抖。直面这样的因果关系，窥见这紧闭的书中寥寥的几页[6]——这令他不能自拔。

布鲁斯又叫了他的名字，仍是那种不痛不痒的平板语气，却泄露出一丝慌乱，仿佛这就是他能想到要说的一切，而他因此骇然。早已汗湿的大腿紧贴着克拉克的胸膛，克拉克铺平手掌， 伤疤坚硬的脉络硌着他的掌心， 他一边分开他的双腿，一边在他体内一次又一次推进。因为布鲁斯足够柔韧。布鲁斯禁得住这个。

然后布鲁斯说，“我可以承受更多。”

他和今晚早些时候的那个人大相径庭——收起傲慢的尖刺，代之以另一道锋芒——而说真的，在他像这样的时刻，他究竟是谁？克拉克实在无从知晓，于是他决定信赖请求者本人的判断。三根手指深深插入。布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出一声嘶哑的喊叫，但他承受下来，直至克拉克设法把小拇指也一并滑进去也没有停止索求。这不可能——这么快进入这么多必定难以忍受，但布鲁斯正——

克拉克深呼吸，做出了推测，随后孤注一掷，弯折布鲁斯的大腿，手掌猛地落下。清脆的声响在他公寓的四壁间回荡。

立竿见影；布鲁斯绕着他的手指狠狠收紧，屏住了呼吸，又慌乱地出气。克拉克抚着他的皮肤伸开手掌， 如法炮制。再一次。又一次。直到他的掌心都开始微微刺痛而布鲁斯紧实的大腿发烫红肿，直到他抓着沙发罩在克拉克的手指上不知廉耻地操着自己，接着，接着更进一步克拉克扇了他的脸。

那种满足感理当引起警惕，但今后有的是时间自我剖析。布鲁斯的眼睛漆黑、明亮、圆睁着，因愤慨和情欲而迷醉， 他像是被拳头击中那样嘟哝着。

他揪住克拉克的头发，向下拖入一个狂乱的吻，如果掺杂了如此之多的撕咬之后还能称其为吻的话。“现在”，布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出句子，随后咬住他的下唇。假如克拉克不是超人，这足以使他流血。“我需要你——”

“好的，”克拉克呼吸急促。“稍等。” 他冲进卧室，一通翻箱倒柜。他几乎一眨眼就已返回，但布鲁斯已经平躺在沙发上，头枕着扶手，有力的双腿大张，随着两根手指插入自己拱起背。

克拉克跪上沙发坐垫，扔下润滑剂，开始与安全套无休止的搏斗，直到布鲁斯夺过它丢开了。他刚刚勉强回过神来，就被拽过来拉进去。尽管桀骜不驯，布鲁斯还是欣然屈服了。克拉克在背后脚跟的催促下长驱直入，布鲁斯的大腿紧紧夹着他的腰侧，双手紧贴着他的上臂和肩头。

他双眼紧闭，呼吸从咬紧的牙关间艰难挣脱。他看起来太过痛苦，几乎令人担忧。

“上帝啊，”他说，在一次呼气时爆发出来。他用一只脚跟踢了克拉克。“动。”

克拉克遵命了，但坚持着令人难以置信的迟缓动作，布鲁斯不再看起来痛苦难当，转而勃然大怒。很难忍住不纵声大笑，更难忍住不把他操进沙发里。克拉克本打算坚持得尽可能久，直到耐心消磨殆尽，但率先妥协的却是布鲁斯——尽管是以不同寻常的让步方式。他在克拉克的耳畔呢喃，“我知道你能做的更好。”

克拉克从不令人失望。他的确做的好了那么一点点。节奏难以察觉地加快，胯部的抽送多了些微放纵，坦然地迎接着布鲁斯的怒目而视。

“我可不是温室的花朵，肯特。”他话音中带着阴郁的狡黠。

“显而易见。”克拉克咧嘴笑了，把手挤进布鲁斯的肩窝，抵着他颈部的肌腱。“但或许我是呢。或许我想要和缓又浪漫。”

他弄不清自己是在坦白还是在挑衅，唯独确信他想留下刻骨的印记，一如布鲁斯对他那样。

惊恐万状的神色掠过布鲁斯的面庞。他迅速掩盖过去。“别胡说八道了，”他说，“你和我一样想要那些淤痕。”

那并非事实——不完全是，对于他每天清晨在镜中望见的克拉克·肯特不是，但对于那个仍在享用自己的手掌所能取得的成果的男人，也未可知。他提醒自己，他和暴力的关系绝不单纯。他能看到布鲁斯的脉搏在脖颈深处剧烈起伏、疯狂跳动。当他用拇指轻抚其上，接着整手扼住，克拉克好奇这是否唤起了他特殊的回忆。

布鲁斯叹息着。这是他整晚发出的最夸张的声音。余音在克拉克的掌心回荡；骤然的爱怜中，他情不自禁地摩挲着布鲁斯的下巴。“那不是胡说，”他柔声道，随后收紧了手指。

布鲁斯出人意料地突然一挣，令克拉克身体前倾，把体重压在手上，卡着布鲁斯的脖子。布鲁斯的呼吸滞涩了，臀部颤抖着。克拉克又加上一分力，凭借他向来为人诟病的、不卑不亢的执拗，保持着缓慢而克制的插入。

布鲁斯的喉咙因徒劳的吞咽而滚动。他设法啜进一小口空气，而克拉克能听到他血液的奔涌，他心脏的狂跳。他的骨骼与玻璃无异，皮肤如泡沫般易碎，而他对此心知肚明。那在他不安的脸上，他明亮的、戒备的、忧虑的眼中，一览无余。

克拉克就这样钉着布鲁斯，同时以缓慢而深入的律动操着他，直到一只手情急之下握住克拉克的手腕，他才终于松开。当布鲁斯大口吸气，克拉克以他胆敢放任的最温柔的方式亲吻他，接着反手打他，力道令他不由得张开嘴唇。

布鲁斯嘶哑地咒骂着，伴着支离破碎的吐息射出来，在漫长的余波中裹着克拉克收紧。他的面庞目不忍视。那太过直接，脆弱到令人不安，恰如投向他损毁头盔下的匆匆一瞥，于是克拉克发现自己自己专注地盯着他释放时小腹肌肉的收缩和阴茎无助的抽搐。

克拉克把膝盖垫在他身下，抓牢他的臀部，深入，加速——这是你要的淤伤，他出神地想——接着苦思是否应该退出来，不知射在布鲁斯里面是否越过了这场亲密主导权之争的底线，几乎来不及享受攀至高潮的快感。

布鲁斯代他做了决定。他继续绷紧大腿，交叠脚踝，有意把克拉克定在原位，直到他气喘吁吁、不顾一切地把自己插得更深，紧接着尘埃落定。

在高潮后大约五秒钟的恍惚中，他得以用脸颊靠着布鲁斯汗湿的胸膛，随后布鲁斯铁砧般自顶峰坠落。他借由环着髋骨的足弓把克拉克从自己身上推下去，在克拉克拔出时泄露出一丝微弱而生硬的喘息。克拉克固执的阴茎拒不妥协，又过了十分钟才软下来——他原本期待着至少有这么一段余韵中的厮磨，但布鲁斯翻下了沙发。

克拉克难以置信地看着他捡起衬衫抖了抖。他的腹部和大腿内侧尚且潮湿，臀部遍布着红痕。

“我清早有个会议，”他的语气比堪萨斯平原更少波澜。他擦过嘴，面无表情地望着手指上的血迹。

布鲁斯为在克拉克面前占得先机选择了这里，而当他找到内裤，小心翼翼地提起来时，克拉克怀疑他对这个决定大为后悔。相比泰然自若地仓促离开，把对方扫地出门无疑要简单得多。一阵麻木沉入克拉克的胃里，仿佛注定的结局令他恶心

“你可以用我的浴室，”他试着建议。

“没有必要，”布鲁斯回答，把衬衫纽扣塞过扣眼。“我家里有。”

克拉克从沙发上撑起身，捉住了布鲁斯的手腕。他瞬间凝固，接着试图挣脱。克拉克没有令他如愿——不知何时，他早已把他们的伪装抛诸脑后。他确信布鲁斯也是一样。

“别。”布鲁斯说。

“布鲁斯——”

“不要。”

克拉克让步了，他注视着布鲁斯继续打起精神，筑起重重装甲，直到顽固的内核深埋其下，徒留画廊里那个男人。

离开之前，他以冷淡而恼人的风度向克拉克致谢。

 

*          *          *

 

克拉克深知战斗后的宁静是蝙蝠最喜欢的部分。克拉克放任他享受了大约五秒钟，接着流星般从天而降。

“国际帮，”蝙蝠开门见山，仿佛这不是他们天杀的三周来头一次碰面。在此之前，克拉克可没料到他有回避问题的习惯。“你的城市在殃及周边。”

蝙蝠刻意放缓呼吸，制服的生物反馈支持系统阻隔了他的心跳，但克拉克能听出他也在调整节奏。他一言不发，单膝跪下，把最近的一个罪犯翻到仰面，认出他是曼海姆的手下[6]。

他及时抬头，刚好赶在蝙蝠移开视线之前逮住了他的目光。

“好吧。”克拉克叹息道，“我会解决这个。”

曙光自哥谭林立的高塔间潜入，投下颀长浓重的黑影。是时候收工了。他会把这些人送往最近的管区，然后……他看向蝙蝠，发现他直直盯着自己。晨风舔着他的披风，翻卷出随意的舞台效果。

“怎么？”克拉克不耐烦地问。

“你要确保搞定。我没时间应付你的疏忽。”

“就这样？”相比他默认模式下的怨言，这一次显得有所针对。克拉克径直回瞪他。“有什么问题？”

“没什么，”他简短地回答，仍然看着他。接着蝙蝠——接着 ** _布鲁斯_** 耸耸肩,吞咽着，喉间轻响。“你让我想起一个人。就这样。”

“我是有那么一张脸，”克拉克回答。

布鲁斯恼怒地哼了一声，或许是笑声，也可能是呼吸喷在通讯器上的静电噪音。无论如何，这排解了他内里的一部分压力。

“但这台词真是糟透了，”克拉克继续说。“或许你应该试着告诉他。”

“我不想令他沾沾自喜。”

“那就粉碎他的幻想。对你来说毫不费力。”

布鲁斯张开嘴，又闭上了。

“况且世事难料，”克拉克委婉地表示，“他或许会有意的。一点点。”

“……说得对，”布鲁斯说。他瞄准了钩爪，额外——克拉克确信那绝不可能是因为困惑——迟疑了片刻，接着俯冲进盘桓的黑暗。

 

*          *          *

 

克拉克举起酒杯，穿过人满为患的大厅，淹没在漆黑领带和璀璨饰物的海洋中。有个人带着冷淡的威严挡在他面前，撞得香槟嘶嘶地冲出酒杯，溢了克拉克满手，一部分流进了袖口。

“抱歉，”克拉克心不在焉地说，从指间抖落酒滴。他抬眼“啊——韦恩先生。很高兴我们又见面了。”

那人——布鲁斯·韦恩———抽出克拉克的口袋方巾，递还给他，以便他擦干双手。“打扰了，”他说，富于涵养地因疑惑皱起眉头，继而迅速扬起迷人的眉梢，“我们见过面吗？”

 

END

 

译注：

[1] Plausible denaibilty. 通过制造自己不知情的局面，推卸在事件中的责任，常用于上级应对下级的过失时。

[2] Prosecco 普罗赛柯. 一种知名的意大利起泡葡萄酒。

[3] “I like it _very_ dirty”. Dirty Martini指马丁尼中加入橄榄汁。

[4] How the other half lives. 似乎一般用于戏称更富裕阶层的生活方式，这里反用。

[5] What’s your pleasure. 这个表达常用于询问菜式选择。

[6] A few rare pages from this closed book of a man. 也即本文标题。

[7] Mannheim. 国际帮(Intergang)的头目。


End file.
